The Rise of Persona
by The World Arcana
Summary: 2 Tahun setelah kemenangan mereka melawan Izanami... Investigation Team terpaksa harus ikut campur dalam urusan 3 fraksi karena ketua mereka dan kekasihnya menyaksikan kasus pembunuhan seorang manusia oleh malaikat jatuh dan hanya dilihat dari jauh oleh dua iblis tanpa melakukan apapun. Remake fic The Rise of Persona, NaruAsia, GaaHina and IseSara(Maybe)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rise of Persona User  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Romance, Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Persona not mine. Period!

Chapter 1: The End is Only A Beginning

- _ **Yomotsu**_ _**Hirasaka Last Floor**_ , _**Midnight Channel**_ -

Saat ini tepatnya di _**Yomotsu**_ - _ **Hirasaka**_ , para anggota _**Invivestigation Team**_ yang terdiri dari Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sang pemilik _**Wild Card**_ dan juga _**Fool Arcana**_ serta ketua dalam _**Investigation Team**_ , Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan sahabat dari Naruto dan juga pemilik persona _**Susano**_ - _ **O**_ dan _**Magician Arcana**_ serta second-in-command dalam _**Investigation Team**_ , Asia Argento yang merupakan kekasih Naruto serta pemilik persona _**Amaterasu**_ dan juga _**Priestess Arcana**_ , sepupu Naruto yang bernama Gaara yang juga pemilik persona _**Rokuten**_ - _ **Maoh**_ dan juga _**Emperor Arcana**_ , seekor rubah berwarna orange yang bernama Kurama yang juga memiliki persona _**Kamui**_ dan juga _**Star Arcana**_ , Hinata Hyuga seorang gadis pendiam yang memiliki persona _**Kanzeon**_ dan juga _**Lover Arcana**_ , sahabat dari Naruto selain Sasuke yang bernama Sai dan pemilik persona ? dan juga _**Chariot Arcana**_ , __serta adik dari Naruto di yang bernama Sara Uzumaki Namikaze sang pemilik persona _ **Yamato**_ - _ **Takeru**_ dan juga _**Empress Arcana**_. Saat mereka berada di depan pintu yang akan menghubungkan mereka dengan musuh terakhir mereka… Naruto pun melihat mereka dengan serius dan dia pun berkata.

"Kalian sudah siap akan hal ini?" Tanya Naruto pada rekan-rekannya di _**Investigation Team**_.

"Kami siap, Naruto / Naruto-kun / onii-chan." Jawab mereka semua.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk." Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuka pintu tempat pertarungan terakhir mereka dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh mereka berdua.

Krieeeeetttt

"Lama tidak ketemu ya, Naruto Uzumaki…" Ucap seseorang dan Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat wanita dengan rambut silver panjang yang dia temui di hari pertama dia kembali ke _**Konoha**_ dari perjalanannya bersama kakeknya, Jiraiya.

"K-Kau…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada terbata-bata dan membuat semua rekannya menatapnya bingung karena mereka melihat seolah Naruto sudah mengenal wanita di dekatnya ini. Kemudian dia melihat wanita itu dengan tajam dan berkata "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada di _**Midnight Channel**_?"

"Namaku adalah Kaguya Otsutsuki… Aku adalah creator dari _**Midnight Channel**_ ini dan aku yang telah membuat wanita reporter itu dan juga gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu tewas." Jawab wanita bernama Kaguya itu dan membuat mereka terkejut tapi Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam sambil mengeluarkan _**Dual Dagger**_ miliknya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sialan!" Teriak Sasuke tapi Naruto menahannya dan berkata "Tahan dulu, Sasuke…"

"Cepat lepaskan aku, Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa lakukan itu Sasuke. Maafkan aku…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengeluarkan katana miliknya dan berkata "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Aku membutuhkan kematian kalian untuk membuatku semakin kuat. Aku pikir aku akan menjadi kuat setelah aku berhasil membunuh gadis bernama Asia itu, pemuda bernama Gaara, gadis bernama Hinata dan juga Sara itu." Balas Kaguya, kemudian dia menunjuk Naruto dan berkata "Tapi kau menggagalkan semua rencanaku bocah sialan! Bahkan dengan bantuan Madara pun dengan _**Momoshiki**_ dan _**Kinshiki**_ … Aku belum bisa menyingkirkanmu"

"Mau bagaimana lagi…" Ucap Naruto yang menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ingin membunuh teman-temanku, kekasihku, dan terutama adikku… Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu wanita psycho?"

"Jadi mau apa kalian semua kesini?" Tanya Kaguya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kalian menyerahkan diri kalian… Sehingga aku bisa membunuh kalian semua disini dan juga memperkuat diriku?"

"Kau pikir kami bodoh?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sarkastik, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tentu saja tidak… Kami akan megnhilangkanmu dari dunia ini dan juga membebaskan _**Konoha**_ dari terror yang terjadi karena _**Midnight Channel**_ tentu saja!"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto… Para rekannya pun mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, Kurama yang merupakan seekor rubah serta Hinata yang merupakan _**Sensor**_. Asia mengeluarkan kipasnya yang bisa dilempar seperti boomerang, Sai yang mengeluarkan tantonya, Gaara yang mengeluarkan chakram miliknya, Sara yang mengeluarkan pistol energi yang bisa menembakkan laser energi ke arah musuh. Kaguya yang melihat itu menyeringai dan kemudian suaranya berubah menjadi lebih berat.

" **Bodoh** …" Ucap Kaguya, kemudian dia berubah menjadi monster besar dalam sekejap dan membuat Naruto dan rekannya terkejut. Kaguya pun melihat mereka dengan tajam dan berkata " **Dasar bocah** - **bocah ingusan** … **Namaku sebenarnya bukanlah Kaguya Otsutsuki** , **tapi dewi** _ **Izanami**_. **Ini adalah wujud asliku HAHAHAHAHA**! **Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkan seorang dewi sepertiku**?"

"Ck, kau dewi… Jangan membuatku tertawa. Seorang dewi menghabiskan waktunya membunuh orang dengan acara konyolnya hanya untuk membuat dirinya sendiri lebih kuat. Kau membuatku ingin muntah di tempat _**Izanami**_ …" Ucap Naruto dan membuat _**Izanami**_ memberikan glare tajam pada Naruto. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna biru yang keluar dari tangannya, kemudian dia berkata "Dan jangan sombong _**Izanami**_ … Kau tahu kan aku mempunyai kekuatan suamimu, dewa _**Izanagi**_? Akan aku gunakan _**Izanagi**_ untuk melawan istrinya yang telah membuat ulah dan membunuh orang seenaknya. Rise up! _**Magatsu**_ - _ **Izanagi**_!"

Perubahan gelap dari _**Izanagi**_ yang dia dapatkan setelah mengalahkan Madara pun tercipta di belakang Naruto. _**Magatsu**_ - _ **Izanagi**_ pun menatap wujud asli istrinya dan berkata " **Aku akan mengalahkanmu** **disini** , _**Izanami**_."

" **Kalau kau bisa** , _**Izanagi**_ - **kun**." Balas _**Izanami**_.

"Aku juga akan membantu Naruto-kun…" Ucap Asia saat sebuah kartu berwarna biru muncul di tangannya dan dia pun berkata " _ **Amaterasu**_!"

Wujud persona dari _**Amaterasu**_ , anak dari _**Izanagi**_ dan juga _**Izanami**_ selain _**Susanoo**_ dan juga _**Tsukuyomi**_ yang berwujud burung besar berwarna merah pun melihat ibunya dengan tatapan sedih dan berkata " **Maaf ibu** … **Tapi aku dan ayah harus mengalahkanmu disini demi kebaikan orang banyak**."

" **Jadi itu keinginanmu putriku**?" Tanya _**Izanami**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkanmu dan ayahmu karena kalian mencoba untuk menghancurkan rencanaku**. **Dan kau bocah Uchiha** , **cepat keluarkan** _ **Susanoo**_ … **Agar aku bisa membunuh mereka bertiga** **dan juga kalian bertiga sebagai partnernya**."

"Baiklah, keluarlah… _**Susano**_ - _ **O**_!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan wujud persona dari _**Susanoo**_ yang bernama _**Susano**_ - _ **O**_ yang sudah muncul di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

 _ **Susano**_ - _ **O**_ pun memilih tidak melihat mata ibunya secara langsung, kemudian dia berkata " **Apakah ini perlu** , **ibu**? **Kau melawan ayah** , **aku dan nee** - **sama** … **Dan untuk apa**! **Untuk menjadi yang terkuat**? **Untuk menjadi satu** - **satunya dewa yang berkuasa di Shinto Region**? **Atau untuk apa**?"

" **Seorang anak sepertimu tidak boleh ikut campur dengan urusan orang tuanya** , **Susanoo**." Jawab _**Izanami**_. Dia pun melihat Naruto, Asia, dan Sasuke dan berkata " **Ayo kita mulai**!"

"Teman-teman, bersiaplah!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat _**Izanami**_ melesat ke arah mereka semua, terutama para rekannya yang belum memunculkan persona miliknya. Naruto pun menahan serangan _**Izanami**_ dengan cara melompat ke samping dan menahan serangan _**Izanami**_ dengan senjata _**Izanagi**_ "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mencoba membunuh rekanku terutama sepupu dan juga adikku, _**Izanami**_!"

'Naruto… / Onii-chan… / Naruto-kun…' Batin Gaara, Sai, Hinata dan Sara. Kemudian Gaara dan mereka semua pun mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna biru dan mereka pun berkata "Ayo kita bantu Naruto menghajar dewi tidak waras ini…"

" _ **Kamui**_!"

" _ **Yamato**_ - _ **Takeru**_!"

" _ **Rokuten**_ - _ **Maoh**_!"

" _ **Suzuka**_ - _ **Gongen**_!"

" _ **Kanzeon**_!"

Kurama yang sudah memakai _**Human Form**_ miliknya serta Gaara, Sara, Hinata dan Sai pun langsung menghancurkan kartu berwarna biru di tangan mereka masing-masing dan membuat sosok persona mereka muncul di belakang tubuh mereka. Gaara pun melihat Hinata dan berkata "Apa kelemahan dia Hinata?"

"Dia tidak mempunyai kelemahan apapun, Gaara-kun…" Jawab Hinata yang sudah menjauh ke tempat aman dan menggunakan teknik _**Weakness Search**_ miliknya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan dia juga immune pada skill _**Hama**_ dan _**Mudo**_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…" Ucap Gaara, kemudian dia berkata "Kurama!""

"Aku tahu..." Balas Kurama, kemudian memfokuskan energi di persona miliknya dan berkata " _ **Matarukaja**_! _**Marakukaja**_ "

Kekuatan dan pertahanan serangan anggota _**Investigation Team**_ pun meningkat selama beberapa persen. Naruto yang melihat itu pun melirik Sasuke dan berkata "Sekarang, Sasuke…"

" _ **Masukukaja**_!" Ucap Sasuke dan persona-nya pun mengeluarkan energi yang menambah kesempatan mereka untuk menghindari serangan selama beberapa persen.

" _ **Rakunda**_!" Ucap Asia dan dia pun menurunkan sedikit pertahan _**Izanami**_.

"Kerja bagus Asia… / Asia-chan…" Ucap Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah berhasil mendorong _**Izanami**_ sedikit ke belakang sebelum mereka berdua beradu pandang dan menggangguk bersamaan " _ **Power Charge**_!"

"Ayo kita lakukan bersamaan, Naruto." Ucap Gaara.

"Hn…"

" _ **Vorpal Blade**_!"

" _ **Primal Force**_!"

Duaaaarrrrrr

 _ **Izanami**_ pun terpental karena serangan _**Magatsu**_ - _ **Izanagi**_ dan _**Rokuten**_ - _ **Maoh**_ yang dikendalikan oleh Naruto dan sedikit terlempar ke belakang. Dia pun sedikit memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan berkata " **Sialan kalian** , **bocah tengik**!"

"Ayo Kurama. Kita lakukan bersama…" Ucap Asia pada Kurama yang sudah menggangguk. Kemudian mereka berkata dalam waktu bersamaan " _ **Mind Charge**_!"

" _ **Agidyne**_!"

" _ **Bufudyne**_!"

Booooooommm

 _ **Izanami**_ pun kembali terlempar dan terjatuh ke tanah. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia pun melihat Sara dan juga Said an berkata dengan nada lantang "Ayo kita habisi dia, Sara, Sai…"

" _ **Brave Blade**_!"

" _ **God**_ ' _ **s Hand**_!"

" _ **Megidolaon**_!"

Duuuuuaaaarrrr

"Sudah selesai…" Ucap Gaara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mudah sekali."

" **Jangan lengah** , **Gaara**." Ucap partner dari Gaara, _**Kamui**_. Dia pun melihat Gaara dengan tatapan datar dan berkata " **Tetaplah waspada** …"

"Baiklah…" Balas Gaara.

" **Kalian cukup hebat**. **Aku terlalu meremehkan kalian** …" Ucap _**Izanami**_ dengan nada arogan setelah dia keluar dari serangan gabungan dari Asia, Kurama, Sara, Sai, dan Gaara dengan keadaan baik-baik saja dan membuat mereka semua terkejut dan dia pun melanjutkan " **Terutama kalian bertiga yang memiliki kekuatan persona dari suamiku dan dua anakku, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze** , **Asia Argento** , **dan Sasuke Uchiha**. **Dan kau juga Sara Uzumaki Namikaze** … **Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga mempunyai serangan favoritku**. **Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba serangan yang juga kau milikmu sendiri, ne** …"

'Jangan-jangan dia…' Batin Naruto yang melihat adiknya dengan khawatir.

" _ **Megidolaon**_!"

Tapi Naruto tidak menyangka serangan yang biasanya menyerang semua musuh ini hanya mengincar Sara saja. Naruto yang melihat adiknya dalam bahaya pun berlari ke arah Sara dan berkata "Sara awas!"

Sara pun terkejut saat Naruto mendorongnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng bagi dirinya dan membuatnya berteriak "Arrrrgggggghhhhhh!"

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Sara yang menangis saat melihat kakaknya mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Naruto-kun! / Naruto!" Teriak para rekan Naruto yang lain. Saat mereka mendekati Naruto… Mereka pun melihat Naruto yang sebagian badannya sudah lecet dan _**Magatsu**_ - _ **Izanagi**_ sudah masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Asia pun memegang tubuh Naruto dan berkata " _ **Diarahan**_!"

Luka Naruto pun perlahan-lahan mulai sembuh dan Naruto pun berkata "Arigatou, Asia-chan…"

"Sama-sama, Naruto-kun…" Balas Asia.

" _ **Magatsu**_ - _ **Izanagi**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memanggil persona miliknya kembali, kemudian dia berkata "Kau siap untuk babak kedua, partner?"

" **Tentu saja aku siap** , **Naruto**. **Dewa selalu siap** **melawan siapapun**." Jawab _**Magatsu**_ - _ **Izanagi**_.

" **Sudahlah** _ **Izanagi**_ - **kun** … **Menyerah saja dan biarkan aku membunuh partnermu dan partner dua anak kita serta teman** - **temannya**." Ucap _**Izanami**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Lagipula** , **kalau kalian menang** … **Bukannya fraksi dewa dan dewi** _ **Shinto**_ **akan kacau** **karena kematianku** **dan kau juga** _ **Amaterasu**_ **serta** _ **Susanoo**_ **kekuatannya terpecah karena kalian terbentuk menjadi persona**?"

" **Aku tidak akan khawatir akan hal itu** …" Jawab _**Magatsu**_ - _ **Izanagi**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Lagipula aku yakin** _ **Tsukuyomi**_ **bisa memimpin fraksi dewa dan dewi** _ **Shinto**_ **dengan baik jika kami bisa mengalahkanmu disini** , **istriku**."

"Ayo kita serang dia semuanya!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Ziodyne**_!"

Booooommmmmm

Terkejut… Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Naruto. Serangan elemen listrik terkuatnya memang menghancurkan bagian tempat _**Izanami**_ berpijak, tapi tidak membuat luka sedikitpun pada _**Izanami**_. Naruto yang melihat itu pun menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya 'Apa ini kekuatan seorang dewi terutama _**Izanami**_?'

- _ **Yomotsu Hirasaka Entrance**_ , _**Midnight Channel**_ -

Saat ini, sensei Naruto dan juga veteran dalam dunia persona yaitu Obito Uchiha yang masih memakai media lamanya yaitu menggunakan media _**Evoker**_ atau pistol khusus pemanggil _**Persona**_ pun saat ini sedang berputar-putar dengan jelas karena mereka khawatir pada keadaan Naruto dan tim-nya. Dia berharap kalau musuh yang mereka hadapi tidak seperti _**Nyx**_ yang tidak bisa mati dan membuat sahabat dari Obito menggunakan _**Great Seal**_ untuk menyegel _**Nyx**_ yang bernama Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, anak pertama dari Minato dan Kushina dan merupakan kakak dari Naruto dan Sara serta mantan ketua dari organisasi SEES. Tapi Naruto dan Sara tidak tahu jika kakaknya itu menghilang atau mungkin sudah mati karena menjadi segel untuk _**Nyx**_ … Yang mereka dan orang tuanya tahu, Menma mati dalam kecelakaan saat bis yang dinaikinya bersama kekasihnya yang bernama Lisa. Kemudian Obito pun melihat sebuah pintu berwarna biru dan pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok pria tua pendek botak berhidung panjang dan wanita cantik berambut abu-abu twin braid dan memakai baju biru serta memegang sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Obito dengan nada tajam.

"Namaku adalah Igor dan dia adalah sekretarisku yang bernama Margaret." Jawab pria tua bernama Igot itu dan wanita berambut silver itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Mau apa kalian disini?" Tanya Obito.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja saat ini." Jawab Igor, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kejadian yang terjadi pada Menma Uzumaki Namikaze-kun tidak akan terjadi pada Naruto saat ini…"

Tatapan Obito pun semakin menggelap saat dia diingatkan tentang kematian Menma. Kemudian dia pun melihat mereka berdua dengan tajam dan berkata dengan nada sangat dingin "Kenapa kau bisa tahu masalah itu, kakek tua?"

"Karena aku adalah orang yang memberikan Menma, kau, dan para temanmu serta Naruto, Sara, dan teman-temannya kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan persona." Jawab Igor, dan itu pun membuat Obito terkejut bukan main.

- _ **Yomotsu Hirasaka Last Floor**_ , _**Midnight Channel**_ -

Naruto, Asia, Sara dan yang lain pun jatuh dengan keadaan terduduk dengan terengah-engah sedangkan dewi yang mereka lawan masih bisa berdiri dengan gagah perkasa. Melawan _**Izanami**_ seperti mereka harus memecahkan sebuah puzzle rumit. Dia selalu saja mengganti kelemahannya dan membuat mereka sulit menyerang dan malah membuat serangan-serangan mereka selain _**Megidolaon**_ milik Sara bisa ditahan atau dipentalkan olehnya. Bahkan sensor terbaik mereka selain Kurama di _**Investigation Team**_ , Hinata tidak bisa menentukan kelemahan pasti dari _**Izanami**_ dan membuat mereka tambah frustasi.

'Sepertinya hanya keberuntungan yang akan membawa kami untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini…' Batin Naruto yang sudah memegang katana miliknya dengan eratm kemudian dia melesat ke arah _**Izanami**_ dan mencoba menebasnya tapi malah dia mendapatkan serangan balik dari _**Izanami**_ dan membuat tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun?" Tanya Asia.

"Aku baik-baik saja Asia-chan." Jawab Naruto.

"Perlu aku obati, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Asia.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Asia-chan. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, sungguh." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana ini, Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mendekati Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pertama semua serangan elemen tidak mempan termasuk _**Hama**_ dan _**Mudo**_. Kedua serangan fisik tidak menimbulkan dampak besar dan itu beresiko karena setiap kita menyerang dengan serangan biasa atau teknik fisik yang dimiliki persona kita. Teknik yang berhasil hanya _**Megidolaon**_ dan Sara memiliki itu. Tapi masalahnya kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sara menghabiskan energinya hanya untuk itu kan?"

"Kau benar juga…" Jawab Naruto, Kemudian dia melihat _**Izanami**_ dan membatin 'Tapi bagaimana bisa kami mengalahkannya, hmm?'

Tiba-tiba semua persona mereka bersinar kecuali milik Naruto. Kemudian semua anggota _**Investigation**_ _**Team**_ pun membatin 'Mereka berevolusi lagi…'

" _ **Takehaya**_ _**Susano**_ - _ **O**_!"

" _ **Kouzeon**_!"

" _ **Kamui**_ - _ **Moshiri**_!"

" _ **Takeji Zaiten**_!"

" _ **Haraedo**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_!"

" _ **Yamato**_ _**Sumeragi**_!"

" _ **Sumeo**_ - _ **Okami**_!"

Naruto pun melihat semua evolusi baru persona teman-temannya dan dia pun membatin 'A-Ada apa ini? Apa ini karena aku telah menguasai seluruh social link _**Arcana**_ mereka?'

" **Mau berubah berjuta kali pun** , **kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan dewi sepertiku dasar bocah** - **bocah idiot**." Ejek _**Izanami**_ saat dia memandang remeh perubahan terakhir persona para anggota _**Investigation Team**_ kecuali Naruto, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Megidolaon**_!"

"Arrrrrrggggghhhhh!" Teriak mereka semua saat mereka terkena jurus mematikan _**Izanami**_ tapi mereka masih bisa bangkit.

"Aku akan coba jurus khusus milik perubahan persona baru kita…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Youthfull Wind**_!"

Mereka pun disembuhkan oleh teknik dari Sasuke dan mereka pun merasakan efek dari _**Masukukaja**_ masuk ke dalam bagian tubuh mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Efek campuran dari _**Mediarahan**_ atau _**Mediarama**_ ditambah dengan _**Masukukaja**_ ternyata.'

" _ **Dragon Hustle**_!" Ucap Sai yang menaikkan pertahanan, kekuatan serangan dan juga kecepatan ke dirinya dan semua rekannya.

' **Mereka bertambah kuat** … **Aku harus menghabisi mereka sekarang**..' Batin _**Izanami**_ , kemudian dia mengeluarkan jurusnya " _ **Ghastly Wail**_!"

"Tidak akan aku biarkan!" Teriak Sara, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Shield of Justice**_!"

Tameng tidak terlihat pun terlihat muncul di depan badan Sara, kakaknya dan semua rekannya dan teknik itu membuat teknik pembunuh mutlak dari _**Izanami**_ tidak bisa membunuh mereka berdua. Asia pun melihat Kurama dan berkata "Ayo, Kurama!"

"Hn…"

" _ **Mind Charge**_!"

" _ **Burning Petals**_!"

Booooooooommmm

"Kami akan mengalahkanmu kali ini _**Izanami**_ …" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia dan Gaara pun berkata " _ **Tarukaja**_! _**Power Charge**_!"

Gaara pun tanpa basa-basi langsung melesat dengan persona miliknya yang sudah bernama _**Takeji Zaiten**_ dengan cepat ke arah _**Izanami**_ dan dia pun berkata " _ **Primal Force**_!"

"Saatnya kehancuranmu, _**Izanami**_ …" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melesat juga dengan personanya, _**Magatsu**_ - _ **Izanagi**_. Setelah dia dekat dengan _**Izanami**_ , dia pun berkata " _ **Vorpal Blade**_!"

Craaaaassssshhhh

Tombak milik _**Magatsu**_ - _ **Izanagi**_ pun menembus kulit dari _**Izanami**_. Kemudian Naruto membuat persona-nya mencabut tombak tajamnya yang bersarang di dada _**Izanami**_ dan dia pun berkata "Ini sudah berakhir, _**Izanami**_ … Kau sudah kalah."

" **Sudah berakhir katamu**? **HAHAHAHAHA**!" Ucap _**Izanami**_ yang tertawa seperti maniak dan kemudian ada gelombang energy yang mendorong Naruto menjauh dan membuat dia terpental kea rah teman-temannya " **Jangan bercanda** , **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze** … **Karena pertarungan ini memang akan berakhir dengan kemenanganku**!"

 _ **Izanami**_ pun kembali berevolusi kembali dan itu membuat _**Izanagi**_ dalam wujud _**Magatsu**_ - _ **Izanagi**_ , _**Amaterasu**_ dalam bentuk _**Sumeo**_ - _ **Okami**_ dan _**Susanoo**_ dalam wujud _**Takehaya Susano**_ - _ **O**_ 'Gawat, dia / ibu sudah berubah ke wujud aslinya. _ **Investigation Team**_ tidak akan punya kesempatan menang lagi.'

'D-Dia berubah lagi…' Batin semua musuh _**Izanami**_.

" **Aku bukan lagi** _ **Izanami**_ …" Ucap _**Izanami**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Tapi** _ **Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_. **Dan kali ini adalah benar-benar saat bagi kalian untuk mati terutama kau Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**. **Rasakan ini** , _**Thousand Curse**_ "

Sasuke sebagai sahabat Naruto yang melihat itu pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia pun langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan mendorongnya serta membuat dirinya terkena teknik itu dan terhisap ke dalam tanah saat terkena jurus milik _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_. Tapi sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya, dia pun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya "Menangkan pertarungan ini, eh… Leader-sama."

Naruto pun terdiam saat melihat hilangnya Sasuke. Air mata pun sudah menetes dari kedua bola matanya dan dia pun berteriak dengan kencang "Sasuke!"

- _ **Yomotsu Hirasaka Entrance**_ , _**Midnight Channel**_ -

Obito, Margaret, dan Igor pun sedang membicarakan berbagai hal… Mulai dari Menma yang menjadi _**Wild Card**_ atau yang terpilih dari semua anggota SEES yang ada sampai dia menjadi _**Great Seal**_ dan dia memberikan kabar palsu tentang Menma pada keluarganya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Obito pun tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Naruto yang meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Naruto berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Obito.

"Sepertinya musuh yang sedang mereka hadapi sudah mengeluarkan wujud sebenarnya dan dia mulai menggunakan teknik terkuatnya." Jawab Igor.

"Aku harus kesana…" Ucap Obito, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Obito dan dia pun berkata "Kenapa kau menghalangiku, Igor?"

"Kau tidak berhak membantunya." Jawab Igor dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Masamu dan Menma sebagai _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ penyelamat sudah tamat… Dan saat ini adalah waktunya generasi baru untuk melakukan tugas kalian. Jadi jangan coba-coba membantu mereka. Karena aku juga ingin tahu… Apakah Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze bisa melewati ini atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, kau menang." Jawab Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi jika mereka kenapa-napa terlebih Naruto dan Sara yang merupakan adik dari sahabatku dan keponakanku, Sasuke. Aku akan membunuhmu, Igor. Camkan itu baik-baik…"

"Kalau kau bisa membunuhku dengan kekuatan yang aku berikan padamu itu, Obito-san." Tantang Igor dan membuat Obito mendecih tidak suka.

Serangan _**Izanami**_ tidak berhenti disitu saja, dia juga menghilangkan Gaara dan Sai dengan teknik _**Thousand Curse**_ miliknya dan sisa dari mereka seperti Hinata, Naruto, Asia, dan Sara tidak bisa apa-apa termasuk menyerang _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ karena setelah perubahannya dia menjadi immune pada serangan fisik dan magic. Hinata dan Kurama pun juga terkena dan menghilang karena Hinata ceroboh dan tidak menyadari datangnya serangan _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ sedangkan Kurama melindungi senseinya dari _**Thousand Curse**_ sama seperti Sasuke. Naruto pun menyerang _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ dengan membabi buta karena amarahnya sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi, bahkan perkataan _**Izanagi**_ sudah tidak diperdulikannya. Asia pun melihat _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ dan dia tahu targetnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Saat dia terkena jurus itu, dia pun melihat kekasihnya dan berkata

"Maaf, Naruto-kun…"

"Tidak!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya terkena serangan mematikan itu. Dia pun berlari ke arah Asia dan memeluknya dengan erat supaya Asia tidak terambil dari dirinya "Kumohon… Jangan kau juga, Asia-chan."

"Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu menemanimu dalam senang maupun susah Naruto-kun…" Ucap Asia yang sudah menangis sama seperti Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku berpulang pada-Nya, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto pun mempererat pelukannya dan berkata "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Asia-chan…"

Cup

Asia pun mencium bibir Naruto sebentar dan dia pun berkata sebelum terhisap ke dalam tanah "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Dan akan selalu begitu… Walaupun aku sudah mati sekalipun."

"ASIA!" Teriak Naruto yang jatuh dalam posisi terduduk dan menangis saat melihat kekasihnya menjadi korban selanjutnya keganasan dari _**Thousand Curse**_.

'Onii-chan…' Batin Sara, kemudian dia melihat _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ yang menyeringai dan membatin 'Celaka… Dia mengincar onii-chan sekarang.'

" _ **Thousand Curse**_!"

"Onii-chan! Awas!" Teriak Sara yang mencoba menyelamatkan kakaknya dan berhasil meskipun dia tahu bahwa dia akan menjadi korban selanjutnya dari _**Thousand Curse**_ dan dia berhasil mendorong tubuh kakaknya menjauh sebelum teknik itu mengenainya.

'Ti-Tidak… Ja-Jangan adikku juga.' Batin Naruto saat dia melihat Sara terhisap oleh teknik yang seharusnya sudah menghisap nyawanya dari tadi kalau tanpa bantuan Sasuke dan Kurama. Dia pun mendekati adiknya dan berkata "Ke-Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Sara? KENAPA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBIARKANKU TERKENA TEKNIK _**THOUSAND CURSE**_ ITU?"

"Kenapa kau juga tidak membiarkanku terkena teknik _**Megidolaon**_ dari _**Izanami**_?" Tanya Sara, Naruto pun tidak bisa menjawab. Sara pun tersenyum dan berkata "Karena aku sayang pada onii-chan sama seperti onii-chan yang sayang kepadaku. Jadi aku tidak ingin membiarkan kakak tersayangku mati."

"Sara!" Teriak Naruto yang mencoba meraih Sara ke dalam pelukannya tapi tidak bisa karena dia sudah terhisap sepenuhnya terlebih dahulu ke dalam teknik _**Thousand Curse**_ milik _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ **.**

" **Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**? **Apa kau masih ingin mencoba membunuhku**?" Tanya _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ pada Naruto.

"Bunuh saja aku sialan! Tidak ada untungnya kalau aku hidup tapi kau telah mengambil teman-teman, kekasihku, dan juga adikku dari hidupku." Jawab Naruto yang sudah putus asa akan tujuannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu…" Ucap _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ , kemudian dia berkata " _ **Thousand Curse**_!"

-?-

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze pun terhisap oleh _**Thousand Curse**_ milik _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ dan dia terbangun di sebuah tempat putih dan disebelahnya ada gadis cantik berpakaian biru dan juga memakai rok mini dan juga stocking dengan rambut pirang pendek.

"Jadi kau sudah sadar?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku adalah Elizabeth, tapi banyak yang memanggilku Lisa." Jawab gadis itu.

'Namanya seperti familiar di telingaku…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Ahhh! Jangan bilang kalau kau ini adalah Lisa, kekasih kakakku yang bernama Menma."

"Memang iya sih…" Jawab gadis bernama Elizabeth itu yang merona karena malu, kemudian dia berkata "Kau adik dari Menma-kun? Sebagai penerus dari Menma-kun… Kau sungguh mengecewakan."

"Apa maksudmu penerus dan apa yang kau maksud dengan mengecewakan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menma-kun adalah seorang _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ sepertimu…" Ucap Elizabeth dan membuat Naruto terkejut, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Menma-kun menjadi _**Great Seal**_ untuk kebaikan orang banyak dan tim-nya. Tapi kau apa? Memilih untuk mati dari musuh daripada mengalahkannya. Pengecut."

"Tau apa kau, HAH!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melihat mata Elizabeth dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Apa kau pernah merasakan teman, adik, bahkan kekasihku di ambil dengan paksa oleh seseorang?"

"Dan kau juga idiot…" Ucap Elizabeth, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bahkan kau tidak bisa membedakan kalau yang kau rasakan hanya ilusi belaka."

"A-Apa… I-Ilusi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebagai adik dari Margaret juga aku mengetahui tentang Social Link dan aku merasakan dari semua Social Link-mu belum ada yang mati." Jawab Elizabeth.

"Lalu bagaimana aku memperbaiki itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalahkan dia, Naruto." Jawab Elizabeth.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Serangan fisik dan juga sihir tidak ada yang mempan." Tanya Naruto.

"Percayalah pada Social Linkmu…" Jawab Elizabeth sebelum ruangan itu tiba-tiba bersinar dengan sangat terang dan Naruto pun kembali pingsan.

"Ugh, dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Kau** …" Ucap _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali**?"

"Mana kutahu… Memangnya aku Tuhan yang bisa tahu apapun." Jawab Naruto dengan ketus dan itu membuat _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ , kemudian dia menatap _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ dengan datar dan berkata "Aku akan mengalahkanmu, kali ini."

" **Kau akan mengalahkanku dengan apa**?" Tanya _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu… _**Thousand Curse**_ tidak akan meleset sebanyak dua kali tahu."

"Lihat saja nanti…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Percaya pada Social Linkmu…'

Naruto pun mengingat momen-momen dengan para anggota Social Linknya. Asia sang _**Priestess**_ , Sasuke sang _**Magician**_ , Sai sang _**Chariot**_ , Hinata sang _**Lover**_ , Gaara sang _**Emperor**_ , dan Kurama sang _**Star**_ serta banyak Social Link yang lain. Setelah itu tubuhnya diselimuti aura berwarna putih dan _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ yang cemas pun langsung mengeluarkan _**Thousand Curse**_ sekali lagi ke arah Naruto tapi teknik itu tidak berhasil.

'A-Apa… T-Tidak berhasil?' Batin _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ dengan nada terkejut karena belum ada yang pernah lolos dari tekniknya itu.

"Giliranku…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan kartu personanya dan dia pun berkata " _ **Evolved**_!"

" _ **Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_!"

'Itu kan… Wujud sebenarnya dari persona form _**Izanagi**_ -kun?' Batin _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_.

" **Tindakanmu ini sudah keterlaluan batas** , _**Izanami**_. **Saatnya aku membersihkan dunia ini dari dewa dan dewi jahat yang tidak bisa diatur**." Ucap _**Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ , kemudian dia berkata pada masternya "Apa perintahmu, Naruto?"

"Habisi dia…" Jawab Naruto.

"As you wish…" Ucap _**Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ , kemudian dia mengeluarkan teknik ultimatenya " _ **Myriad Truths**_!"

" **Tidak** , **ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH**!" Teriak _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ saat tubuhnya hancur perlahan-lahan karena serangannya

" **Selamat tinggal** … **Tsuma**." Ucap _**Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ yang langsung kembali ke tubuh Naruto setelah dia berhasil membunuh _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_. Dan Naruto pun pingsan dan dibawa oleh pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya rambut duck butt keluar dari _**Yomotsu**_ - _ **Hirasaka**_ , karena tempat itu akan hancur beberapa menit lagi.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Finally fic remake ini done juga… Buat yang penasaran sama scene fight di atas. Scene itu ane ambil dari final fight di Persona 4. Oh ya, disini ane buat Older Asia! Ya… Soalnya di fic ini, NaruAsia udah jadi mahasiswi beda sama Sara yang masih SMA. Persona yang dipunyai Naruto akan banyak karena dia pemilik _**Wild Card**_ … Pemilik _**Wild Card**_ di setiap Persona memang punya kemampuan khusus buat mempunyai banyak persona meskipun ane baru make yang persona perubahan _**Izanagi**_ aja. Di chap ini memang belum ada scene di sekitar _**Akademi Kuoh**_ … Tapia ne mohon review dan krisarnya ya. Dan ane bakal buat kejutan untuk MenmaElizabeth(Lisa) nanti.

 _ **Akatsuki**_ :

 _ **Investigation Team**_ :

Member

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
-Sasuke Uchiha  
-Gaara  
-Sai  
-Asia Argento  
-Hinata Hyuga  
-Sara Uzumaki Namikaze

 _ **Unknown Team**_ :

Member:

-Hyoudou Issei


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Rise of Persona User  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Romance, Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Persona not mine. Period!

Chapter 2: The True Beginning

- _ **Uzumaki Namikaze Household**_ , _**Tokyo**_ -

Dua tahun telah berlalu setelah _**Investigation Team**_ berhasil mengalahkan dewi _**Izanami**_ dan menghancurkan terror dari _**Midnight Channel**_ untuk selamanya. Naruto pun membubarkan _**Investigation Team**_ dan mereka semua terpisah-pisah. Naruto tinggal di rumah milik orang tuanya di kota _**Tokyo**_ dan dia tinggal bersama kekasihnya Asia dan juga adiknya, Sara serta Kurama yang menyamar menjadi binatang peliharaan mereka karena bentuk. Mereka berdua berkuliah di sebuah universitas di kota _**Tokyo**_ sedangkan adiknya masuk di kelas 2 SMA di _**Kuoh Academy**_. Saat ini Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya saat pintunya terbuka oleh Asia yang sudah bersiap-siap memakai baju yang biasa dia pakai untuk kuliah.

"Selamat pagi jagoan…" Ucap Asia yang tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi juga Asia-chan." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Oh ya… Sara dimana?"

"Sara-chan sedang sarapan sekarang, Naruto-kun." Jawab Asia.

"Oh…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kau tahu Asia-chan… Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu setelah pertarungan kita melawan _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_."

"Ya, aku tahu…" Ucap Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir aku dan yang lain akan mati saat terkena teknik _**Thousand Curse**_ dari _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_."

"Tapi untungnya kalian semua kembali hidup saat aku mendapatkan persona baruku, _**Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ dan mengalahkannya dengan teknik andalannya, _**Myriad Truth**_." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku rindu pada rekan-rekan kita selain kau, Kurama, dan Sara… Asia-chan. Kau pikir kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu… Tapi aku yakin kalau kita akan bisa menemui mereka kembali, Naruto-kun." Jawab Asia, kemudian dia melihatku dan tersenyum "Mandilah… Kau tidak ingin kita terlambat bukan?"

Naruto pun mandi dan setelah itu dia memakai pakaiannya yang seperti biasa mempunyai unsur warna jingga di bajunya. Setelah memakai tas-nya, dia pun pergi ke ruang makan dan memakan sarapannya bersama Sara dan Asia. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke sekolahnya masing-masing dengan Naruto memakai motornya dan membonceng Asia dan Sara membonceng motor yang dikendarai Kurama yang memakai wujud manusianya. Saat di perjalanan, Naruto pun seperti melihat seseorang yang dia kenal tapi karena dia tidak mau terlambat… Dia pun terus memacu motornya dan meninggalkan dua orang itu.

Setelah sampai di kampusnya, Naruto memakirkan motornya di tempat parkir motor yang disediakan oleh kampusnya. Asia pun turun terlebih dahulu dan berkata "Fiuh… Syukurlah, kita tidak terlambat Naruto-kun."

"Yeah…" Balas Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Asia yang melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Naruto sekadarnya.

"Kau bohong kan?" Tanya Asia sekali lagi dengan memberikan sentuhan glare miliknya yang paling tajam untuk Naruto.

Gulp

"Te-Tentu saja tidak…" Jawab Naruto dengan gugup serta menelan ludah karena dia baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi Asia yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Aku ke kelas dulu nanti kau susul ya." Ucap Asia dan Naruto menggangguk setuju atas permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Saat Naruto melihat kepergian Asia, dia pun kemudian membatin 'Aku yakin kalau aku tadi melihat Gaara dan Hinata di jalan tadi… Apa aku cuma salah lihat ya? Ah, sudahlah… Paling aku cuma salah lihat saja.'

Naruto pun menyusul Asia ke kelasnya yang juga sama dengan kelas Asia. Setelah duduk dibangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Asia… Dosen mereka pun datang dan langsung memulai pelajaran. Tapi kegiatan belajar serta mengajar itu terhenti saat mereka mendengar ketukan pintu kelas mereka.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuklah…" Ucap dosen dari Naruto yang masih menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulisnya.

Kemudian masuklah dua orang ke dalam kelas itu dan terlihatlah sepasang manusia berbeda gender yang lumayan tampan dan cantik jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di kelas itu. Pemuda yang masuk kelas Naruto memiliki rambut berwarna merah spiky dan memakai jaket merah dan t-shirt berwarna putih sedangkan yang wanita berwarna rambut indigo dan memiliki mata berwarna putih. Naruto dan Asia yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Ti-Tidak mungkin. Gaa-Gaara dan Hi-Hnata…'

Dosen Naruto dan Asia pun menghentikan kegiatannya menulis di papan tulis dan dia melihat Gaara dan Hinata "Jadi kalian dua murid baru itu?"

"Ya itu benar." Jawab Gaara yang juga mewakili Hinata.

"Perkenalkan… Namaku Tetsuhiro Ishida, kalian panggil saja aku Hiro-sensei atau Ishida-sensei ." Ucap dosen Naruto dan Asia yang bernama Tetsuhiro itu, kemudian dia melihat mereka bertiga dan berkata "Silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian kalau begitu…"

"Perkenalkan namaku Gaara Uzumaki, kalian bisa memanggiku Gaara." Ucap Gaara dengan nada sopan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda para fansgirl dadakan yang bertingkah gila. Karena kalau Tetsuhiro mengetahuinya, maka hasilnya tidak akan pernah bagus.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuga, salam kenal." Ucap Hinata dan senyuman dia pun membius para lelaki disana kecuali Tetsuhiro dan Naruto yang sudah memiliki Asia. Gaara yang melihat itu mendengus tidak suka atas reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh kebanyakan laki-laki disana.

"Kalian duduklah di di belakang tempat duduk Naruto-san dan Asia-san." Ucap Tetsuhiro.

"Tidak apa-apa Hiro-sensei…" Balas Gaara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Biar kami saja… Lagipula kami sudah mengenal mereka berdua."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Tetsuhiro dan mereka pun berjalan melewati tempat duduk Naruto dan Asia dan mereka pun duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di belakang tempat duduk Naruto dan Asia.

"Gaara… Ka-Kau dan Hinata disini juga?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat kebelakang dan melihat sepupunya itu tersenyum.

"Yup…" Balas Gaara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Hinata-chan sebenarnya sudah mendaftar dari seminggu lalu. Tapi aku dan dia baru masuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan Naruto-san, Gaara-san?" Tanya Tetsuhiro.

"Tidak ada sensei…" Jawab Naruto dan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu diamlah…" Ucap Tetsuhori, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena aku akan memulai ajaranku, kembali."

Naruto dan Asia serta banyak siswa dan siswi di universitas itu pun mendengarkan Tetsuhiro mengajar kembali. Dia ingin bertanya pada Gaara tentang keadaan keluarganya… Tapi dia tahan karena dia tidak ingin dimarahi oleh Tetsuhiro. Setelah beberapa jam pelajaran berlangsung, bel pun berbunyi… Dan mereka pun langsung segera ke atap sekolah dengan Naruto membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan Naruto pun langsung beradu tos dengan Gaara saat mereka sudah sampai di atas.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kawan…" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau juga sama, sepupuku." Balas Gaara.

"Kau tahu, Gaara, Hinata…" Ucap Naruto, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat dia berangkat ke kampus dengan Asia "Saat aku berangkat kesini dengan Asia-chan… Aku pikir aku melihat kalian berdua dengan berjalan kaki. Aku tidak menyangka, aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua hari ini."

"Aku juga kawan…" Balas Gaara.

"Oh ya, Gaara-kun, Hinata-chan… Bagaimana dengan kabar yang lain?" Tanya Asia.

"Dan bagaimana kabar orang tuaku?" Tambah Naruto.

"Mereka semua baik-baik saja…" Jawab Gaara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sasuke aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Tapi dia pergi dari _**Konoha**_ dan ingin mencari tempat kuliah jurusan kedokteran, supaya dia bisa menjadi dokter. Sai saat ini sudah mengambil alih perusahaan _**Hyper Mart**_ milik ayahnya. Kedua orang tuamu juga baik-baik saja dan mereka masih bekerja di perusahaan milik mereka berdua."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Naruto.

"Tapi ada masalah…" Ucap Hinata dan Gaara pun terdiam karena hal itu. Asia yang penasaran pun berkata "Madara-san berhasil kabur dari penjara dan saat ini kepolisian _**Konoha**_ sedang memburunya."

Naruto dan Asia pun terkejut karena mendengar biang keladi dari penculikan Sara dan membuatnya hampir mati di _**Heaven**_ kalau dia tidak bisa menerima jati dirinya sendiri dan membuka _**Persona**_ miliknya yang dulu bernama _**Sukuna**_ - _ **Hikona**_ itu berhasil lolos dari penjara. Naruto pun berhasil mengendalikan diri tapi saat dia melihat Asia, Gaara, dan Hinata yang masih terdiam… Dia pun berkata dengan nada tenang "Ayolah, minna… Jangan khawatir begitu. Walaupun Madara bisa keluar dari penjara memangnya dia bisa apa sekarang? Dia tidak bisa memakai _**Persona**_ -nya seperti kita karena tempat satu-satunya kita bisa menggunakannya, _**Midnight Channel**_ sudah hancur setelah lenyapnya _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_. Dia tidak akan menjadi masalah lagi karena saat ini dia sama normalnya seperti kita."

"Kau benar, Naruto. / Naruto-kun." Balas Gaara, Hinata, dan juga Asia.

Kemudian Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat tiga orang itu bingung dan Naruto pun berkata "Berbicara tentang _**Persona**_ … Aku jadi rindu pada _**Izanagi**_ "

"Kami juga sama Naruto-kun…" Balas mereka bertiga, kemudian Asia pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Sejak kasus tentang _**Midnight Channel**_ sudah kita selesaikan dan _**Izanami**_ sudah kalah… Aku tidak pernah mendengar _**Amaterasu**_ berbicara padaku. Aku merindukannya."

Naruto pun melihat pergelangan tangannya dan membatin 'Apa _**Persona**_ kami menghilang karena kami tidak bisa memakainya di dunia nyata atau karena kontrakku dengan Igor sebagai pemilik _**Wild Card**_ dan juga _**World Arcana**_ sudah berakhir?'

"Kotak apa yang kau bawa itu, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara yang mengambil kotak di tangan Naruto.

"Jangan dibuka, Gaara!" Teriak Naruto, tapi Gaara tidak memperdulikannya dan membuka kotak itu.

Gaara pun terkejut saat melihat isi kotak itu karena menurutnya tidak sepantasnya Naruto membawa barang berbahaya seperti itu ke sekolah "Ya Tuhan, Naruto! Kau membawa pistol ke sekolah? Kau tahu kan kalau itu illegal dan dilarang?"

Naruto pun menghela nafas saat melihat ekspresi Gaara sedangkan Hinata dan juga Asia juga terkejut. Asia pun berniat menegur Naruto, tapi dipotong oleh Naruto "Itu bukan pistol asli, Gaara."

"Apanya yang tidak asli? Ini terlihat asli dimataku." Balas Gaara.

"Apakah kau lihat ada slot penyimpanan pelurunya?" Tanya Naruto.

Gaara pun meneliti pistol di tangannya itu dan dia baru menyadari ternyata apa yang dikatakan itu benar "Kau benar Naruto… Tapi pistol macam apa ini? Ini terlihat asli tapi tidak memiliki slot penyimpanan peluru dan juga ini tidak terlihat seperti pistol untuk anak-anak."

"Aku tidak tahu itu pistol macam apa…" Jawab Naruto dengan jujur, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi pistol ini kudapat dari Obito-sensei dan dia bilang itu adalah peninggalan milik kakakku, Menma."

"Apa ini seperti pistol milik Sara yang selalu dia gunakan untuk bertarung?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya bukan, Hinata-chan." Jawab Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pistol ini dan juga pistol milik Sara-chan memiliki motif dan bentuk yang berbeda."

"Dan yang anehnya, setelah aku mendapatkan senjata ini dan aku simpan dikamarku…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bermimpi dan melihat mendiang kakakku menembakkan pistolnya ke kepalanya dan kemudian muncullah monster besar di belakang badannya yang sama dengan _**Persona**_ yang selalu kita pakai untuk bertarung."

"Maksudmu kakakmu adalah seorang _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ seperti kita?" Tanya Asia.

"Sepertinya begitu…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan dugaanku ini diperkuat dengan statement kekasih kakakku yang bernama Elizabeth atau yang biasa dipanggil Lisa di alam bawah sadarku saat aku terkena teknik _**Thousand Curse**_ dari _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_."

"Kalau kakakmu itu juga _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ sama seperti kita… Kenapa yang membantu kita hanya Obito-sensei saja?" Tanya Gaara tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang saat ini mereka hadapi.

"Menurut Lisa-nee… Kakakku mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi _**Great Seal**_ untuk menyelamatkan orang banyak." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku masih tidak mengerti tapi sepertinya kita semua minus Sai dan Sasuke harus menemui Obito-sensei untuk menemukan penjelasannya. Dengan veteran seperti dia… Siapa tahu dia mempunyai cara untuk memakai _**Persona**_ di dunia luar."

Kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi… Naruto yang mendengarnya pun berkata "Sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberitahukanmu alamat tempatku dan Asia serta Sara dan Kurama tinggal dan kau juga berikan alamat kalian berdua padaku."

"Jadi kalian berdua tinggal bersama?" Tanya Gaara dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Naruto dan Asia. Kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Jadi kalian berdua sudah pernah melakukan itu?"

"Apa yang kau…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menyadari apa yang Gaara maksud dan dia pun berteriak "Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula aku tinggal bersama dengan Sara dan Kurama. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Asia-chan."

"Jadi jika kalian tinggal berdua saja tanpa Kurama dan Sara maka kau akan melakukannya pada Asia, eh Naruto?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada jahil.

"Grrrr, tentu saja tidak baka!" Balas Naruto dengan sewot tapi pipi Naruto dan Asia sudah diselimuti oleh semburat merah. Gaara pun menyeringai saat melihat itu dan membuat Naruto berkata "Cepatlah beritahukan alamatmu! Jangan membuatku kesal, kampret!"

Gaara dan Hinata pun memberikan alamatnya pada Naruto yang ternyata satu apartemen tapi berbeda kamar. Saat masuk ke kelasnya dan pelajaran kembali dimulai, Naruto pun dibuat kesal oleh Gaara yang terus menyeringai dan bertanya yang tidak-tidak seperti kapan dia menikah dengan Asia? Apa mereka sudah mempunyai anak? Atau bleh, bleh bleh… Neraka bagi Naruto pun berakhir saat kelas mereka berakhir dan mereka berdua berpisah dengan Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka pun menaiki motornya dan mereka pun sampai di taman kota dan melihat pemuda berambut coklat dengan jaket berwarna merah dengan seorang gadis yang sepertinya adalah pacarnya. Naruto pun tidak memperdulikan hal itu, tapi dia memberhentikan motornya saat mendengar ucapan dari gadis itu yang terkesan aneh untuk dikatakan pada pacarnya sendiri.

"Maukah kau mati untukku, Issei-kun?" Tanya gadis yang merupakan pacar pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Naruto pun memberhentikan motornya dan Asia pun berkata "Kenapa kau berhenti, Naruto-kun?"

"Kita lihat saja dulu, Asia-chan…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan? Apapun yang akan dia lakukan, itu tidak bagus."

'Apakah dia akan meminta untuk melakukan itu? Bukannya itu masih terlalu dini. Tidak apa-apalah, yang penting aku bisa meremas oppai Yuma-chan hehehehe.' Batin pemuda bernama Issei itu, kemudian dia berkata "Bisa kau ulang lagi Yuuma-chan."

"Maukah kau mati untukku Issei-kun?" Tanya gadis bernama Yuuma itu yang kemudian berubah menjadi lebih seksi dan muncul sayap gagak berwarna hitam di belakangnya dan dia sudah membuat sebuah tombak berwarna keputihan di tangannya

'Damn Yuuma-chan berubah menjadi lebih seksi. Tidak! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan itu. Aku harus pergi dari sini.' Batin Issei yang sudah mencoba untuk pergi, tapi…

Jleeebbb

"Ohok!" Ucap Issei yang dadanya sudah tertusuk oleh lemparan tombak dari Yuuma dan membuat dirinya serta Asia dan juga Naruto shock. Issei pun melihat Yuuma dengan lirih dan dia pun berkata "Yu-Yuuma… Ke-Kenapa?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Nama asliku adalah Raynare." Ucap Yuuma atau Reynare, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kencan denganmu tadi sungguh menyenangkan, Issei-kun. Tapi kau mempunyai sesuatu yang membahayakan fraksiku, [ **Sacred Gear** ] yang kuat… Jadi kau harus mati."

"Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan itu!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya karena dia sudah tidak tahan karena melihat Issei yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh gadis bersayap yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, ada lagi manusia tidak berguna…" Ucap Raynare, Naruto pun geram karena perkataan Raynare itu. Raynare pun langsung membuat tombak bercahaya seperti tadi yang merupakan senjata andalannya dan para anggota di fraksinya, [ **Light Spear** ] dan berkata "Kau tampan juga, lebih tampan dari si mesum itu. Tapi kau sudah mengetahui banyak atas apa yang aku lakukan… Jadi, KAU HARUS MATI!"

'Sial… Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakan _**Persona**_ milikku di dunia nyata. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Naruto yang melihat Raynare melemparkan [ **Light Spear** ] miliknya.

"Tembakkan pistol yang ada di tangan kekasihmu ke kepalamu." Ucap suara asing yang muncul di daun telinga Naruto.

'Suara aneh apa itu? Apa dia gila? Masa aku harus menembak kepalaku sendiri… Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau aku mencobanya.' Batin Naruto dan dia pun menghindari tombak itu dengan melakukan rolling ke samping.

'Tch, dia hebat juga bisa menghindari seranganku.' Batin Raynare, kemudian dia berkata "Kau hebat, tapi bagaimana dengan ini!"

Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat Raynare membuat beberapa [ **Light Spear** ] dan semua itu mengarah kepadanya. Naruto pun melihat Asia dan berkata "Asia-chan! Lempar pistol itu kepadaku!"

Asia pun mengerti dan melempar pistol milik kakak Naruto itu ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun menangkapnya dan Asia terkejut saat melihat Naruto mengarahkan itu ke kepalanya "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto-kun!"

"Aku harus mencoba ini…" Ucap Naruto yang melihat Raynare sudah bersiap melemparkannya ke arah badannya dan dia pun menembakkan pistolnya dan berkata "Keluarlah, _**Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_!"

Asia dan Raynare pun terkejut saat melihat sosok dengan jubah berwarna putih dan memakai tombak bermata dua muncul di belakang Naruto dan sosok itu menghalangi semua [ **Light Spear** ] milik Raynare. Raynare yang melihatnya pun berkata 'Sosok macam apa itu?'

Sedangkan di dekat tempat kejadian itu, ada dua gadis dengan tubuh seksi dan wow yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dari semenjak Issei berbicara dengan Raynare sampai Raynare bertarung dengan Naruto, tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Gadis berambut raven yang memakai ikat rambut berwarna jingga pun berkata "Apa kita harus mereinkarnasikan pemuda bernama Issei itu sekarang, buchou?"

"Tidak…" Jawab gadis berambut merah panjang di sebelahnya. Kemudian dia menyeringai saat melihat Naruto dan Raynare "Aku akan membiarkan mereka berdua bertarung… Saat pemuda itu kalah karena dia manusia biasa melawan malaikat jatuh sendirian dan mati, aku akan mereinkarnasikan dia dan Issei bersamaan."

"Lama tidak bertemu _**Izanagi**_ …" Ucap Naruto yang melihat partnernya itu.

" **Aku juga Naruto** …" Balas _**Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Aku tidak menyangka ini sudah dua tahun setelah kita mengalahkan dan menyegel istriku**."

"Kau… Akan kubunuh kau, manusia rendahan!" Teriak Raynare, dengan melemparkan puluhan [ **Light Spear** ] ke arah Naruto… Tapi dia dengan bantuan _**Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ berhasil menangkis semua serangan itu tanpa kesulitan.

"Giliranku nona…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan _**Izanagi**_ untuk melemparkan tombaknya ke arah Raynare, kemudian dia berkata " _ **Vorpal Blade**_!"

Jlebbbbb

Raynare pun tertusuk di dadanya dan memuntahkan darahnya. Naruto pun ingin menghabisinya tapi kemudian datanglah seseorang lagi yang menolong Raynare. Naruto pun melihat orang itu dan berkata "Siapa kau?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahukan namaku pada manusia rendahan sepertimu…" Balas orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi karena kau mengalahkan Raynare… Aku akan memberitahukannya. Namaku adalah Dohnaseek. Saat kita bertemu lagi, kau mati manusia rendahan…"

Naruto pun hanya diam dan membatin 'Seperti kau bisa membunuhku saja, makhluk sok kuat.'

Naruto pun mengembalikkan _**Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia pun melemparkan pistolnya ke arah Asia dan berkata "Pakailah… Dan kita sembuhkan anak itu. Siapa tahu dia masih bisa ditolong."

"Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun…" Balas Asia, kemudian dia menembakkan pistol itu ke kepalanya dan berkata " _ **Sukemi**_ - _ **Okami**_!"

 _ **Persona**_ milik Asia pun muncul di belakang tubuhnya dan dia pun menghampiri tubuh Issei yang sudah terkapar dan dia memeriksa tubuh Issei. Naruto pun melihat Asia dari jauh dan berkata "Bagaimana keadaannya, Asia-chan?"

"Dia sudah mati…" Jawab Asia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi karena dia belum lama mati, aku bisa menggunakan _**Recarm**_ atau _**Samarecarm**_ kepadanya."

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun…" Balas Asia, kemudian dia memfokuskan sihir yang dia punya dan dia pun berkata " _ **Samarecarm**_!"

Setelah sihir itu diucapkan, muncullah cahaya berwarna putih yang menyelubungi tubuh Issei. Kemudian Asia mengecek denyut nadi Issei dan dia pun berkata "Baguslah… Dia sudah hidup kembali. Tapi sepertinya dia harus diobati lebih lanjut, Naruto-kun."

"Kalau begitu kita bawa dia ke rumah kita saja." Ucap Naruto memberi saran

"Itu ide bagus, Naruto-kun." Balas Asia.

Naruto pun menggendong tubuh Issei, tapi kemudian dua orang gadis yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka pun berkata "Hentikan!"

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membawa calon budakku." Jawab gadis berambut merah itu.

"Budak. Apa maksudmu dengan budak?" Tanya Asia.

"Kami itu iblis…" Jawab gadis berambut merah itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami membutuhkan dia untuk menjadi anggota dalam peerage kami… Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawanya. Karena aku akan menjadikannya iblis dan akan menjadikan dia budakku."

"Oh…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku jadi tahu sekarang. Kalian itu dua sosok yang dari tadi mengawasi anak ini tapi tidak melakukan apapun kan untuknya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya gadis berambut raven yang berdiri disebelah gadis berambut merah crimson itu.

"Saat aku mengaktifkan kekuatanku yang kau tidak perlu tahu itu apa…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kalian tidak membantunya?"

"Kami hanya ingin melihat potensinya saja." Jawab gadis berambut merah itu.

"Melihat potensinya, hmm." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kalian hanya ingim melihat seberapa besar kemampuan dia? Berarti kalau dia lemah, kau akan membiarkannya mati membusuk di jalanan dan kalau dia kuat maka kau akan menjadikannya budakmu? Apakah segitu rendahnya kah posisi kami para manusia di mata kalian, oh iblis… Dan juga kalau kau mau menjadikan budaknya, kenapa kau tidak membujuknya dan malah membiarkannya mati, eh nona? Apa kau pikir kalau kau membiarkannya mati dan menjadikannya budakmu… Dia akan selalu loyal padamu?"

"Kau tidak berhak mempertanyakan hal itu kepada kami!" Teriak gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kenapa memangnya, kalian sudah sadar kalau ini perbuatan kalian?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melihat kedua mata gadis itu dengan tajam dan berkata "Kemanusiaan itu mahal… Aku tidak akan membiarkan pemuda ini kehilangan kemanusiaannya dan menjadi budak kalian, para iblis."

Dua gadis itu pun menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan, tapi ternyata Naruto telah memanggil personanya dengan pistol miliknya. _**Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ berhasil menahan kedua serangan itu tanpa kendala dan membuat mata kedua gadis itu shock. Naruto pun melihat mereka dengan bosan dan dia pun berkata.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kalian lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dan membuat mereka berdua menggertakkan giginya, kemudian dia berkata "Giliranku…"

" _ **Metatron**_!" Ucap Naruto setelah dia menggunakan pistolnya untuk mengganti persona miliknya menjadi _**Persona**_ tipe cahaya. Musuh dari iblis yang lemah pada energo cahaya.

'Dia bisa memanggil malaikat dengan kekuatan yang tidak kalah dari 4 _**Seraph**_? Siapa sebenarnya dia ini?' Batin gadis berambut merah crimson itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan _**Mahamaon**_ untuk membunuh kalian berdua. Aku sudah muak melihat wajah sok cantik kalian, iblis." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tajam saat mengatakan kata 'iblis'.

"Lupakan saja mereka, Naruto-kun. Yang terpenting kita harus membawa dia ke rumah milik kita bertiga bersama Sara." Ucap Asia yang menahan kekasihnya untuk membunuh makhluk yang berada di depannya ini.

"Baiklah, kau menang Asia-chan…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat dua gadis itu dan berkata "Kalian selamat kali ini… Tapi lain kali, jangan terlalu yakin. _**Traesto**_."

Naruto pun menghilang dengan Asia memakai teknik teleport miliknya. Gadis berambut raven yang melihat itu pun berkata "Kita dalam masalah besar kan Rias?"

"Sepetinya begitu, Akeno." Jawab gadis berambut merah bernama Rias.

-To Be Continued-

AN: The Rise of Persona chapter 2 is update. Bagaimana? Bagus, menarik, atau buruk? Di fic ini ane harap gak ada yang kecewa kalo char DxD terlihat lemah karena di fic ini, Naruto dan tim-nya akan ane buat Strong atau GodLike terlebih kemampuan serangan penghancur super mereka, _**Megidolaon**_ atau teknik pembunuh mutlak kalau terkena, _**Hamaon**_ dan _**Mudoon**_. Di chapter 2 ini ane sudah memperlihatkan bahwa mereka masih bisa memakai _**Persona**_ miliknya masing-masing tapi dengan memakai bantuan _**Evoker**_. Pistol khusus yang digunakan untuk memakai _**Persona**_. Soal musuh, ane sudah menjelaskan salah satu musuh di chapter ini dan yang lain anda bisa menebak sendiri. Dengan ini, The World Arcana Sign Out. Salam Gamers dan salah Author buat para Gamers dan Author di tempat ini.

Review:

Loserfool:

Siapa yang mati? Memang di gamenya juga begitu kok.

Uzumaky Nurroni:

Enggak… Single pair.

WS Susanto:

Enggak bakal… Soalnya kalo masuk nanti diminta pair Naru X Rias atau Naru x Sona.

Ayub Pratama:

Memang sama aja kok, enggak ada yang diubah.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Rise of Persona User  
Author: Izanagi – no – Ookami  
Genre: Romance, Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Persona not mine. Period!

Chapter 3: The Past Leader, the Wanted Man, and the Prince of Darkness

- _ **Uzumaki Namikaze Household**_ , _**Tokyo**_ -

Mantan ketua _**Investigation Team**_ , Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze saat ini sedang memperhatikan pemuda berambut ala kapten Tsubasa berwarna coklat yang baru dia sadari kalau dia adalah Issei Hyoudou yang merupakan teman sekelas adiknya Sara. Dia tidak begitu mengingat pertemuannya dengan Issei dan dia baru tahu saat kemarin dia diberitahu oleh Sara yang cemas pada keadaan teman sekelasnya itu tapi dia ditenangkan oleh Asia yang bilang dia sudah menyembuhkan lukanya dengan _**Mediarahan**_ dan akan pulih dalam waktu satu hari. Naruto pun kemudian melihat adanya pergerakan pada tubuh Issei dan Issei pun kemudian membuka matanya.

'Dimana aku? Ini bukan dikamarku kan?' Batin Issei yang duduk dan memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit karena dia ditusuk oleh sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya.

"Jadi kau sudah sadar Issei?" Tanya Naruto.

Issei yang mendengar suara Naruto pun melihat ke arah Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Siapa kau? Tu-Tunggu dulu… Kau kakak Sara kan? Kurasa aku pernah bertemu denganmu di pertemuan para orang tua siswa."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, kakak dari Sara Uzumaki Namikaze. Kita memang pernah bertemu di rapat para orang tua siswa bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku yang sedang berada di luar kota." Jawab Naruto.

"Uhm, Naruto-san. Kau yang kemarin menyelamatkanku kan?" Tanya Issei dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Kemudian wajah dia memucat dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ja-Jadi, kejadian kemarin itu nyata? Aku dibunuh oleh pacarku sendiri?"

"Sayangnya iya, Issei. Kejadian itu memang nyata." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya kau telah mati tapi karena kekuatan milik pacarku yang kami dapatkan di tempat tinggal asalku, kau jadi selamat."

"Tapi apa salahku padanya?" Tanya Issei dengan nada sedih, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tulus mencintainya karena aku pikir dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyukaiku apa adanya. Tapi kenapa dia… Sialan kau Yuuma!"

"Namanya Raynare Issei…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan dia mengatakan kalau kau mempunyai sebuah alat bernama [ **Sacred Gea** r] yang sangat kuat untuk menghancurkan fraksinya. Jadi dia membunuhmu."

"[ **Sacred Gear** ]… Aku saja baru mendengar itu darimu Naruto-san." Ucap Issei dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan juga fraksi apa yang dia maksud… Dia benar-benar membuatku bingung."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Nanti aku akan mencari tahu dan aku beritahukan padamu." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan beristirahatlah dulu… Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahmu nanti."

Naruto pun membuka pintu untuk keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengarkan perkataan Issei "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Naruto-san."

"Jangan sungkan…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula adikku itu sangat khawatir padamu waktu itu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir seperti itu. Jadi berterima kasihlah pada Sara saat kau menemuinya nanti."

Naruto pun kemudian turun ke lantai satu dan pergi ke ruang tamu dan dia menemukan Asia, Sara, Obito dan juga Kurama. Dia pun duduk di sofa dan kemudian dia menatap mata Obito dengan serius karena dia ingin mencari tahu tentang pistol yang bisa Naruto dan Asia pakai untuk memanggil _**Persona**_ di dunia nyata.

"Aku dengar dari Asia kalau kau ingin bertanya padaku Naruto?" Tanya Obito dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau boleh tahu apa itu?"

"Aku ingin tanya Obito-sensei…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjukkan pistol milik Menma pada Obito "Sebenarnya… Pistol milik Menma-niichan ini pistol macam apa? Kenapa pistol ini bisa dipakai untuk memakai _**Persona**_ di dunia nyata."

"Sebenarnya ini bukan pistol biasa." Balas Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Nama pistol ini adalah _**Evoker**_. Pistol ini adalah pistol khusus yang dipakai para anggota _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ yang bernama SEES yang dipimpin oleh kakakmu Menma untuk memanggil _**Persona**_ di dunia nyata."

"Menma-niichan adalah seorang _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ seperti kita. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah bilang padaku dan Naruto-niichan?" Tanya Sara yang cukup terkejut karena mendengar kebenaran tentang kakak pertamanya dan Kurama juga. Naruto dan Asia menundukkan kepalanya karena mereka sudah tahu dari kemarin tapi mereka tidak memberitahukannya.

"Karena sebelum kalian menjadi seorang _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ seperti kami, kakakmu sudah terlebih dahulu mati Sara…" Jawab Obito.

"Saat kau bilang mati… Dia bukan mati karena kecelakaan yang dia alami dengan pacarnya yang bernama Lisa kan? Tapi karena dia menjadi segel untuk _**Great Seal**_?" Tanya Naruto.

Obito dan yang lain pun terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto dan kemudian dia bertanya pada Naruto "Ke-Kenapa kau bisa tahu Naruto?"

"Aku tahu karena Lisa-neechan memberitahukan padaku tentang semua itu saat tim kami terkena serangan spesial _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ yang bernama _**Thousand Curse**_ dan dia memberikanku semangat dengan cara membanding-bandingkan Menma-niichan dengan diriku agar aku bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan saat teman, pacarku dan adikku terkena jurus itu." Jawab Naruto. Kemudian dia melihat Obito dan melanjutkan "Oh ya, Obito-sensei… Kau bilang kakak membuat tim bernama SEES yang terdiri dari para _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_. Siapa saja mereka dan apa Lisa-neechan juga termasuk?"

"SEES terdiri dari Menma, aku, Kakashi, Yugao, Rin, Shisui dan Itachi." Jawab Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan Lisa tidak termasuk dalam SEES."

"Itachi juga… Damn, pasti Sasuke akan marah besar saat dia tahu." Balas Naruto yang terkekeh dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa mereka selain kau tidak membantu kami dan memberitahukan tentang _**Persona**_ pada kami? Dan juga kenapa Lisa-neechan tidak bergabung? Aku pikir dia akan bergabung karena dia pacar dari nii-chan."

"Mereka bersikap seperti itu karena mereka masih terpukul tentang kakakmu yang menjadi segel dari _**Great Seal**_ untuk menyegel musuh utama kami, _**Nyx**_. Jadi mereka ingin melupakan tentang _**Persona**_ selama-lamanya sampai-sampai mereka tidak bisa mendengar suara partner mereka sendiri, tapi aku berbeda… Aku masih mendengar suara partnerku meskipun aku tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya lagi dan dia memberitahukan tentang kalian padaku. Aku khawatir pada Sasuke dan pada kau dan adikmu karena aku berhutang banyak pada Menma… Jadi aku membantu kalian dengan saran dan solusi yang aku berikan pada kalian." Jawab Obito dan itu membuat mereka berempat tersenyum dan merasa beruntung karena mempunyai sensei seperti Obito yang ahli dalam hal _**Persona**_ karena statusnya yang sudah senior. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan Lisa tidak bergabung karena dia tidak mau… Lagipula dia bertindak seperti musuh daripada kawan."

"Maksudmu, Obito-sensei?" Tanya Sara

"Dia selalu menantang dan bertarung dengan Menma. Dan saat dia menang, dia akan memberikan resep untuk membuat _**Persona**_ baru kepadanya." Jawab Obito.

Para anak muda itu pun facepalm karena hal itu, kemudian Asia melihat Obito dan berkata "Permisi, Obito-sensei… Apa aku bisa minta tolong bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan apa, Asia?"

"Uhm, begini… Apa bisa para tim SEES kecuali Menma-san memberikan _**Evoker**_ mereka pada kami?" Tanya balik Asia.

"Aku bisa saja memberikannya pada kalian tapi yang lain pasti menyembunyikannya di tempat yang jauh untuk menutupi keterpukulan mereka atas apa yang terjadi pada Menma." Jawab Obito, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan berkata "Sebenarnya _**Evoker**_ itu kalian butuhkan untuk apa?"

"Sebenarnya kemarin kami menemukan kasus pembunuhan." Jawab Naruto dan Asia.

"Kalau begitu laporkan saja ke polisi, Naruto, Asia. Tidak usah memakai _**Persona**_ juga kan?" Tanya Obito.

"Bagaimana kalau pembunuh itu bukan manusia biasa?" Balas Obito.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tanya Obito.

"Pembunuh itu bukan manusia biasa, tapi mereka juga bukan _**Shadow**_. Mereka adalah orang bersayap yang bisa membuat tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya. Aku bisa mengalahkannya karena aku bisa memanggil _**Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ berkat bantuan _**Evoker**_ dari Menma-niichan… Tapi pembunuh itu masih hidup karena dia ditolong oleh seseorang yang juga sama bentuk dengan dirinya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Asia dan menghela nafas "Beruntung Asia bisa memanggil persona terkuatnya, _**Sukemi**_ - _ **Okami**_ dan menggunakan teknik _**Samarecarm**_. Kalau tidak dia sudah tewas kemarin… Apalagi dia sahabat adikku. Pasti dia sedih kalau sahabatnya itu mati kan?"

"Dan bukan hanya itu saja Obito-sensei." Ucap Asia.

"Memangnya ada apa lagi?" Tanya Obito.

"Setelah dua orang aneh yang kami tidak tahu itu manusia atau bukan itu kabur, ada dua orang gadis lagi yang muncul. Mereka gadis berambut merah dan hitam yang bertubuh seksi dan mereka mengaku kalau dirinya adalah iblis." Jawab Asia.

"Dikota ini ada iblis. Kau serius, Asia?" Tanya Obito.

"Iya… Dia menghalang-halangi kami untuk membawa sahabat Sara-chan yang bernama Issei itu karena dia ingin menjadikannya sebagai budaknya tapi mereka diam saja padahal saat Issei tertusuk oleh tombak yang dimiliki oleh orang yang dibuat kabur oleh Naruto-kun itu, mereka ada disana! Dua gadis itu kemudian marah karena perkataan Naruto-kun dan lalu mereka menyerang dia, tapi serangan itu bisa ditahan oleh _**Izanagi**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_ yang dipanggil oleh Naruto-kun yang murka pada dua perempuan itu. Naruto-kun sebenarnya ingin membunuhkedua perempuan itu tapi aku melarangnya karena aku takut kalau Naruto-kun meladeni dua gadis itu, maka luka pemuda bernama Issei itu akan semakin parah karena walaupun aku sudah melakukan _**Samarecarm**_ , tapi tetap saja lukanya tidak akan ikut sembuh secara sempurna."

"Situasinya bertambah parah ternyata… Aku tidak menyangka ada iblis di _**Tokyo**_ dan juga makhluk yang tidak diketahui jenisnya itu juga tidak bisa ditemehkan." Ucap Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya kalian berempat harus kembali ke _**Konoha**_ sekarang juga sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi."

"Jangan bercanda sensei…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Asia sudah mendapatkan universitas terbaik di kota _**Tokyo**_ … Kau pikir kami berdua akan mengorbankan kuliah kami demi makhluk tidak jelas itu? Kami itu bisa melindungi diri… Kami punya _**Persona**_ ingat? Lagipula… Aku bertaruh Sara-chan tidak akan mengorbankan sekolahnya disini, benar kan Sara?"

"Itu benar Obito-niichan." Jawab Sara.

"Aku tahu kalian semua mempunyai _**Persona**_ dan kalian sangat hebat dalam menggunakannya. Apalagi kalian pernah mengalahkan _**Izanami**_ - _ **no**_ - _ **Okami**_." Ucap Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan raut wajah yang mengeras "Tapi kalian tidak bisa menggunakan _**Persona**_ di dunia nyata saat ini tanpa menggunakan _**Evoker**_. Naruto memang punya satu yang merupakan _**Evoker**_ milik Menma… Tapi bagaimana cara kalian menggunakannya? Bergantian memakainya seperti yang dilakukan Naruto dan Asia kemarin. Kalau tidak berhati-hati kau yang akan terbunuh terlebih dahulu sebelum kau bergantian menggunakan _**Evoker**_ itu. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti sensei." Balas Naruto, Sara dan Asia.

"Kalau tidak begini saja…" Ucap Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan kembali ke _**Konoha**_ dan akan meminta _**Evoker**_ dari para mantan anggota SEES, tapi sebelum itu… Kalian harus tetap dirumah dan tidak kemana-mana, mengerti?"

"Kalau kami tidak boleh kemana-mana, lalu kuliahku dan Asia bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sekolahku juga?" Tambah Sara.

"Bagaimana ya…" Ucap Obito yang memegang dagunya dan memikirkan sesuatu untuk keselamatan para muridnya ini.

Prannnnnnkkkkk

Naruto dan yang lain pun dibuat terkejut saat sebuah botol melayang dan memecahkan kaca ruang tamu mereka. Tapi saat Naruto melihat ke luar dengan membawa _**Evoker**_ miliknya, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa dan dia pun masuk kedalam kembali. Saat di dalam, dia pun diberitahukan kalau di dalam botol yang memecahkan kaca ruang tamu rumahnya itu terdapat sebuah surat dan Naruto pun membacanya

 **Jangan khawatir tentang dua makhluk itu**. **Selama gurumu itu mencari sebuah evoker untuk kalian** … **Aku akan melindungi kalian semua dari keberadaan mereka**.

- **O T-**

"Siapa yang menulis ini? Kau mengenalnya kak?" Tanya Sara.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Yangpenting satu masalah kita telah selesai." Ucap Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan kembali ke _**Inaba**_. Pasti Rin mencariku kemana-mana. Besok aku akan kembali dan membawa _**Evoker**_ milikku pada kalian."

- _ **Tokyo**_ -

Di suatu tempat di _**Tokyo**_ … Pemuda berambut spiky berwarna merah dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire sedang melipat tangannya di dadanya sambil menghela nafas karena dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Kemudian dia melihat tamu yang di tunggunya telah datang dan dia pun menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bagus kau sudah datang, Sirzech…" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Menma? Kau terlihat kesal hari ini?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Jangan panggil aku itu… Panggil aku _**Orpheus Telos**_." Jawab pemuda bernama Menma itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Adikmu… Dia membuat ulah lagi."

Sirzech pun menghela nafas dan dia pun berkata "Apa lagi yang Rias lakukan?"

"Dia membiarkan seseorang mati terbunuh oleh seorang _**Fallen Angel**_ dan dia menyerang adikku dan rekannya yang menolong pemuda yang terbunuh itu." Jawab Menma dan itu pun membuat Sirzech terkejut dan kemudian Menma berteriak "Dan… Apa kau tahu kalau adikku dan rekannya itu manusia biasa, Sirzech?"

Sirzech pun terlihat kecewa akan perbuatan adiknya dan dia pun melanjutkan "Tch, aku tahu pasti dia membiarkan orang itu mati agar dia bisa mereinkarnasikannya dan menambah peeragenya agar dia bisa menang melawan Raiser jika mereka diharuskan bertanding dalam _**Rating Games**_. Maafkan atas perbuatan adikku itu, Menma…"

"Tidak masalah…" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia mengeluarkan _**Persona**_ miliknya yang bisa terbang yang bernama _**Phoenix**_ dan dia punmelanjutkan "Tapi asal kau tahu Sirzech… Aku memang bersedia menolongmu untuk mengawasi adikmu itu karena aku berhutang padamu yang telah membantuku untuk mengobati pacarku yang bernama Elizabeth yang sekarat karena telah mengeluarkanku dari _**Great Seal**_ meskipun kondisinya belum ada perubahan. Tapi kalau adikmu melakukan itu pada adikku, maupun itu adikku yang bernama Naruto atau adikku yang imut yang bernama Sara. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan melukai adikmu dengan _**Persona**_ milikku yang bernama _**Messiah**_. Persona itu memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama dengan _**Bible God**_ karena _**Persona**_ itu memiliki sebagian essence dari dia dalam _**Messiah**_... Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau saat aku menyerang adikmu dengan itu, kondisinya akan sama seperti Elizabeth atau lebih parah."

Saat Menma pergi, Sirzech pun mengepalkan tangannya dan dia pun membatin 'Kenapa kau selalu saja melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku kecewa Rias. Aku tahu kau benci pada pertunanganmu secara paksa pada Raiser… Tapi berhenti memalukan namamu sendiri, kakakmu dan keluargamu… Menyerang manusia karena dia memergoki perbuatanmu. Aku bersumpah kalau kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi maka aku tidak akan membantumu untuk lepas dari Raiser.'

- _ **Konoha**_ -

Saat ini di sebuah taman di pusat kota _**Konoha**_ … Obito terlihat sedang bersama dengan ketiga pemuda dan kedua gadis. Yang pertama adalah pemuda berambut tampan bergaya rambut acak-acakan berwarna hitam dengan memakai jaket berwarna biru bernama Shisui Uchiha. Kedua adalah pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan baju T-Shirt berwarna merah bernama Itachi. Yang ketiga adalah pemuda berambut silver spiky dengan tampang malas yang memakai jaket berwarna silver yang bernama Kakashi Hatake. Yang keempat adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek yang merupakan kekasih Obito yang bernama Rin Nohara dan yang terakhir adalah gadis berambut violet panjang yang bernama Yugao Uzuki, kekasih dari Kakashi.

"Jadi untuk apa kau memanggil kami semua kesini Obito?" Tanya Itachi yang sudah melipat tangannya dan melihat mantan rekannya itu dengan nada datar.

"Aku minta maaf jika ini akan membuat kalian mengingat luka masa lalu kalian…" Ucap Obito, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku ingin meminta semua _**Evoker**_ kalian."

"APA!" Teriak mereka semua, kemudian Rin menatap Obito dan berkata "Kenapa kau meminta ini, Obito-kun? Aku dan teman-teman kita menyembunyikan benda itu untuk melupakan kesedihan kami akan meninggalnya Menma-kun dan kau…"

"Berhentilah menjadi pengecut!" Potong Obito dan membuat mereka semua kecuali Rin menatapnya dengan tajam "Kalian semua menjadi pengecut setelah Menma mati… Apa ini yang diinginkan Menma? Apa kau tahu dua tahun yang lalu muncul para _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ baru dan mereka kesulitan untuk memecahkan masalah mereka? Apa kau tahu kalau adikmu termasuk dalam _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ baru itu, Itachi?"

Itachi pun terdiam dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu kan… Tapi kau tidak membantunya dan membuatnya mencari tahu kekuatannya sendiri karena ketakutan masa lalumu. Kalian juga tahu kan kalau Naruto dan Sara juga termasuk dalam tim itu? Tapi dimana kalian? Dimana tim solid yang dulu dipimpin oleh Menma? Tidak ada… Tidak ada yang membantu mereka. Hanya aku… Hanya aku yang membantu mereka. Aku membantu mereka sebisa mungkin dengan pengetahuanku yang aku dapatkan dengan sharing bersama Menma."

Para orang disana pun terdiam dan Obito pun melanjutkan kembali "Di _**Tokyo**_ … Naruto, kekasihnya Asia yang merupakan _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ juga serta Sara dan rekan mereka Kurama berhadapan dengan dua makhluk yang berbahaya. Mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa _**Persona**_ mereka dan mereka tidak bisa melakukannya karena mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan _**Persona**_ mereka di dunia nyata seperti kita. Kalian bisa kembali ke dunia kalian yang kalian inginkan dan bebas dari _**Persona**_ … Tapi kumohon, berikan _**Evoker**_ kalian padaku dulu karena mereka tidak akan bisa memanggil _**Persona**_ mereka untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri di dunia nyata. Dan kalian bisa pergi kemanapun kalian suka… Aku tidak peduli."

'Obito… / Obito-kun..'

"Aku akan memberikan _**Evoker**_ milikku padamu Obito." Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kedua adik ketua kita mati begitusaja kan. Kau datanglah ke rumahku dan aku akan memberikan _**Evoker**_ milikku padamu."

"Aku juga akan memberikan _**Evoker**_ milikku padamu, Obito. / Obito-kun." Ucap Shisui, Rin dan juga Yugao.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberikannya kepadamu Obito…" Ucap Itachi.

Langsung saja Shisui memegang kerah Itachi dan berkata "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Itachi? Apa kau tidak dengar kalau adikmu itu juga seorang _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ , bagaimana kalau dia celaka oleh ancaman yang dikatakan Obito?"

"Memangnya Obito tahu keberadaan Sasuke dimana?" Tanya Itachi dan Obito pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak tahu, kemudian Itachi menyeringai dan dia pun berkata "Aku yang tahu saat ini dia berada dimana… Jadi aku yang akan memberikannya sendiri."

"Terima kasih Itachi…"

"Sama-sama Obito." Balas Itachi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula kau memang benar… Kita sudah menjadi pengecut belakangan ini karena kematian Menma padahal aku tahu pasti Menma akan sangat kecewa melihat tim-nya seperti ini."

"Baguslah kalau mereka sudah sadar. Ayo kita pergi, _**Phoenix**_ …" Ucap Menma yang sedang memakai _**Persona**_ miliknya untuk terbang dan memperhatikan mantan rekannya saat melawan _**Nyx**_.

- _ **Kyoto**_ -

Saat ini seorang berambut spiky hitam panjang dengan pakaian compang-camping sedang menyusuri wilayah _**Kyoto**_ dan kemudian dia pun dihadang oleh seseorang. Dia pun menatap tajam orang itu dan bersiap untuk menggunakan _**Persona**_ miliknya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Madara kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pergilah! Atau aku akan memanggil _**Persona**_ milikku untuk membunuhmu."

"Kau menggunakan _**Persona**_ untuk membunuh manusia biasa sepertiku?" Tanya orang itu dengan wajah memelas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bercanda… Gunakan saja _**Persona**_ milikmu karena aku tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menggunakan _**Persona**_ di dunia nyata."

Madara pun mengepalkan tangannya karena dia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar tapi karena ego-nya, dia masih menatap tajam orang itu dan dia pun berkata "Kau juga _**Persona**_ - _ **User**_ juga kan? Kalau begitu, berarti kita seimbang karena kita sama-sama tidak bisa memanggil _ **Persona**_ kita masing-masing… Aku bisa membunuhmu disini tanpa _**Persona**_."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya orang itu dan dia pun mengeluarkan pistol seperti _**Evoker**_ , kemudian dia mengarahkan ke kepalanya dan melanjutkan "Sayangnya aku tidak sama sepertimu, bodoh… _**Arsene**_!"

Doooorrrrrr

Keluarlah _**Persona**_ dari balik tubuhnya dan _**Persona**_ itu memiliki energi kegelapan dan aura kejahatan yang sangat tinggi bahkan seimbang dengan bos Madara yang dulu, _**Izanami**_. Madara yang merasakan itu pun jatuh dengan posisi terduduk dan dia pun bertanya dengan nada bergetar "Si-Siapa ka-kau?"

"Namaku Ryoji…" Jawab orang bernama Ryoji itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Atau biasa disebut _**Prince of Darkness**_."

"Kau punya potensi Madara…" Ucap Ryoji, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bisa memberikanmu kekuatan untuk membuatmu bisa mengeluarkan _**Persona**_ di dunia nyata dan membuat _**Persona**_ milikmu lebihkuat dari sebelumnya. Apa kau bersedia, Madara Uchiha?"

"Aku bersedia… Ryoji-sama." Jawab Madara dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku akan gunakan kekuatan itu untuk membalas dendam pada _**Investigation Team**_ dan bocah Uzumaki Namikaze itu. Lihat saja, aku akan membalasmu dan teman-temanmu Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze HAHAHAHAHA!"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Maaf republish… Soalnya ane salah menamakan nama kota tempat kelahiran Naruto CS dan malah menamakannya seperti nama kota di Persona 4. Menma muncul di chap ini karena dia berhasil lolos dari _**Great Seal**_ tapi kekasihnya lah yang koma karena perbuatannya untuk mengeluarkan Menma. Di fanfic ini, Naruto dan Menma bisa menggunakan banyak persona karena mereka adalah pemegang _**Wild Card**_. Persona terkuat Menma adalah _**Orpheus Telos**_ , _ **Messiah**_ , dan _**Thanatos**_ sedangkan Naruto adalah _**Izanagi no Okami**_ , _**Helel**_ , sama _**Lucifer**_. Buat gamer Persona 3 sama 4 anggap saja Naruto itu Souji/Yuu dan Menma itu Minato.

Review:

Narukami Yuu:

Iya benar. Ingatan anda memang sangat tajam pak.

Guest:

Ini udah lanjut.

Iwas:

Waktu itu udah update pak.

Ayub Pratama 792:

Tentu saja fufufufufu.

Archilles:

Menurut ane NaruAsia lumayan cocok kok. Ane malah lebih suka Naruto sama Asia dibandingkan sama Rias. Soalnya Asia itu char favorit ane di Highschool DxD selain Akeno dan Vali.

Kazehaya Eito:

Tentu aja, tapi masih lama kayaknya.

Razor 04:

Mau enggak mau tapi Sirzech berpihak sama Naruto kalau Rias macam-macam lagi. Mengingat Naruto itu saudara dari Menma.

Guest:

Dua fic itu udah update mas bro.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Kalo tim Rias atau tim Sona mungkin ada tapi kalau seluruh fraksi iblis lain kayaknya iya.

Senju Nara-Shira:

Ini udah rilis.

Azazel sama Michael belum tahu kalau Sirzech udah tahu. Alasannya ada di chapter ini.

Rias sama Sona mungkin kalo mereka bikin ulah, tapi Riser belum pasti

Bisa ente gak nanya kaya gitu, big hormone guy?

Enggak tahu. Tapi kayaknya enggak… _**Investigation Team**_ dan _**SEES**_ bakal lebih mengurus musuh mereka daripada kerja sama sama ketiga fraksi itu.


End file.
